


It was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Snake in the Lion’s Den: A Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, M/M, Malfoy Manor, New Year’s Day, New Year’s Eve, Potions, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: He broke the Gryffindor lion sigil, holding back an eyeroll.  He unfolded the scroll, holding both ends with a finger.‘Albus,The annual New Year’s firework show is at the Weasley’s tonight.  We would like it if you could come.Mum.’





	It was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “Little Lion Man” by Mumford & Sons.

The Potters did not contact Albus until New Year’s Eve.

Albus wasn’t at all surprised. They had a lot to do to patch up their relationship and family. It was up to them to start the conversation.

Albus no longer minded the silence. It really got to him when Scorpius broke his arm during a Quidditch game, but that was weeks ago. Scorpius was healed, and they were going steady, and they were happy together. All it took was for Draco’s approval of their relationship. Albus had been elated ever since he got Draco on his side.

He was reminded of the time his family spent the summer between his fourth and fifth year playing Quidditch in their backyard. Albus didn’t care about the sport, and only humored Scorpius when he rambled about his practices. Albus had decided to Floo to Malfoy Manor so he could tell Draco something.

That something being about his sexuality, and how he couldn’t trust anyone else with the information.

Albus always thought discovering himself would be terrifying. He thought it would destroy his state of mind.

It was all so easy, in the end. Albus simply observed Scorpius passionately discuss the contents of A History of Magic and realized he would very much like to kiss his best friend. He absorbed this knowledge and change in his thought process, then calmly drew the conclusion that he never even had a crush on a girl before. He glanced at a few, just to be sure, and felt absolutely nothing romantic towards them. He only felt something when he looked at Scorpius.

Albus had recognized Draco as someone he could trust implicitly. He went to Malfoy Manor, found Draco in his office before Scorpius could smell him out, and shyly told him the truth.

Draco didn’t seem to mind the intrusion, and observed Albus with something akin to pride. Draco took Albus under his wing that day, because he was a good man, and Albus was grateful for the acceptance. It soon lead to Albus taking the leap with Scorpius, and neither had looked back since. 

Albus would look at the silver promise ring on his finger, and forget about his rocky relationship with his parents and siblings. So long as he had the Malfoys, he would be alright.

It was the fact that Albus didn’t quite need his family in the way he used to that made him realize the rest of the Potters needed him more than he needed them.

On New Year’s Eve, Albus awoke to the family owl tapping at the window.

He rose from his bed at Malfoy Manor, sensing the stillness in the air. He was the first one awake so far, with Scorpius asleep in the next room over.

Albus stepped towards the window, unlatching the left side. He inched the glass sideways, the owl sticking its beak in the open space.

Albus held out two fingers and pinched the scroll, the owl inching backwards. It pitched itself behind the glass, its wings ascending into the sky and away from the Manor. Albus slid and latched the window closed, absently crossing the room and plopping onto the bed. 

He broke the Gryffindor lion sigil, holding back an eyeroll. He unfolded the scroll, holding both ends with a finger.

‘Albus,

The annual New Year’s firework show is at the Weasley’s tonight. We would like it if you could come.

Mum.’

Albus snorted and set the scroll on the nightstand.

It was his mother that had to write the message. Of course it was. It turned out that his father was a cowardly lion after all.

Albus heard the doorknob to his bedroom turn. He heard a soft tap on the door, and saw it slide ajar slightly.

“Hey,” Albus said softly.

Scorpius shuffled inside the room sheepishly, peeking in the half-open doorway. “Hi, Al. I was about to m-” Scorpius stopped himself, seeing the wariness in Albus’s expression. “What is it?” He stepped through the threshold. “Did something happen?”

As Scorpius sat beside Albus on the bed, he felt his cheeks burn. Scorpius never hesitated to comfort Albus when he needed it, and the lack of personal space, no matter how wanted it was, made Albus flustered. Every time.

Albus frowned, focusing on Scorpius’s striped pajamas, compared to his own plaid pants and black shirt. The difference between them was so strange, sometimes, that Albus wondered how they ever became so close.

Albus replied, “my mum wants me to go to the Weasley’s tonight for fireworks.”

Scorpius’s lack of a reaction had Albus waiting a beat.

“I don’t want to go,” Albus said.

“You should,” Scorpius said seriously. “They’re trying to form a connection with you.”

“I still don’t want to go,” Albus murmured. “I don’t think they ever will understand me.”

“You won’t know that,” Scorpius said cheerily, “unless you try.”

Albus sighed, tipping his temple against Scorpius’s shoulder. Since Scorpius was taller, it was a bit awkward, but Albus got comfortable anyway. “I just...want to be with you. Y’know? Have our kiss at midnight.”

Scorpius tilted his cheek on Albus’s head. “We can have that any time.”

Albus made a disgruntled noise.

After a moment, he heard Scorpius gasp softly.

Albus turned his head to the side, leaving Scorpius’s shoulder. “What?”

That particular brand of Slytherin cunning lit up Scorpius’s ocean eyes. The sight of it after so long made Albus’s heart stutter.

Scorpius smirked and said, “I’ll Floo to you at midnight. How does that sound?”

Albus gaped. “You might show up in front of everyone!”

“So?” Scorpius prompted, an eyebrow raised and a glint in his eyes.

Albus side smiled, chuckling through a blush and tilting his head up. He closed his eyes, and their noses brushed together. Scorpius’s thumb stroked his jaw, and they met in the middle.

Their lips barely brushed when they heard loud footsteps approaching from the hallway.

Albus pulled back an inch, knowing it could only be Draco waking up and wondering what was going on.

Albus settled for kissing Scorpius’s cheek and murmuring, “you win. I’ll go.”

Draco halted in front of the doorway, hardly blinking at the sight of them so close to each other. “Tea?”

Scorpius left the bed and walked towards his father. “I’ll get the good kettle.”

————

Albus hated everything the moment he stepped through the doors.

The Weasleys had decked their house in enough Gryffindor maroon and gold to mistake it for the Hogwarts dormitories. There were enough lion heads and royal themed decorations to burn into Albus’s eyelids for days to come.

It was Uncle Ron who caught his eye first, and the large man gathered him into a crushing drunken hug. “Alllllbussssssss!”

Albus frowned and allowed Ron to rock him back and forth.

Aunt Hermione pried Ron away, shooting him a look. “Drink some water, git!”

Ron dropped his shaggy red hair like a puppy and drifted away.

He was faced with Hermione’s freckled grin. “It’s great to see you, Al.”

“You too,” Albus said.

“How’s school?” Hermione’s eyes brightened. 

“Good,” Albus replied genuinely.

“I heard something very interesting,” Hermione said, bending a little and cupping her mouth in a conspiratorial whisper. “I heard that someone got an early apprenticeship in potion making.” She grinned brightly, raising her voice. “I am so very proud of you.”

Albus couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you.”

Hermione gathered him into a motherly hug, and he felt warm inside. “Did you know that the only other person whose gotten a potion making apprenticeship-”

“Was a sixth year Ravenclaw, sixty years ago?” Hermione pulled back, looking down in surprise at Albus. He said sheepishly, “Scorpius told me that.”

Hermione’s smile twitched, and it hit Albus a little too hard.

Even the Minister of Magic had her grudges.

Hermione hid the chink in her armor, stepping back and murmuring, “you should find your parents.”

Albus frowned when Hermione was out of sight, and advanced further into the house. He passed Rose and Hugo, both of them greeting him rather warmly. Since Albus truly liked his cousins, he smiled back.

He reached the kitchen, observing Arthur and Molly Weasley in the kitchen. They were making some treat or another, pots steaming and dirty rags scattered about the counter. 

Albus noted his family hanging near the grandfather clock, hovering by the back door. They were whispering to each other, holding fizzy drinks.

Albus felt fear envelop him, and since they didn’t notice him yet, he turned his attention to the kitchen.

He heard his grandfather double over and cough, and went to his side.

“Grandpa?” Albus placed a hand over his hunched shoulder. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Arthur said, waving him off. 

Albus narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think you are.” He saw an opportunity to distract his mind, and grinned. “I’ll make you hiccoughing potion.”

“Oh,” Molly trilled off to his left, “he’s alright. There’s no need to go through that trouble.”

“It would be no trouble at all,” Albus said brightly. “I would love to.” He observed his grandfather’s pale face, and asked, “do you trust me?”

Arthur peered down at Albus, at the determination in his gaze, at the glimpse of Weasley fire present in how he held himself, jutting his chin upwards.

Arthur smiled, and replied, “of course, Al.”

Albus didn’t waste a moment after that, rolling up his dress shirt sleeves and setting to work. He dodged Molly in a delicate dance throughout the kitchen, gathering ingredients and finding a space for himself. 

Albus was so focused on brewing the ingredients in a cauldron that he didn’t realize it before it was too late.

Everyone was watching him. Everyone.

Albus looked through hooded eyelashes as the gazes of dozens of family members settled on him. They murmured to each other, and Albus swore he saw smiles.

Albus decided to push his emotions away; he was in his element, and nothing could distract him.

Once the potion was made and poured, Albus handed it to his grandfather. The taller man observed him incredulously, cupping the glass and tipping the potion back.

Usually, it tasted horrible.

But Arthur’s eyes widened in delight. “How does this taste good?”

Albus grinned, and explained, “mint doesn’t disturb the other compounds, so it’s the only positive flavor that can be used in a hiccoughing potion.”

The room was silent, and Arthur looked so proud of Albus that he didn’t feel trepidation.

Albus turned back to his cauldron and said, “I’ll clean up.”

“No, dear,” Molly chirped, “I will.”

“It’s my mess,” Albus said flippantly. “I’ll do it.”

The room was silent for another beat, and Albus began to wash.

He heard clapping.

Albus blinked up, and saw Hugo beaming to the side, clapping for him.

Arthur was next, then Molly, then Hermione.

Lily joined Hugo in his overdramatic applause, both of them laughing and smiling at him. James was next, smirking at him. Ginny beamed beside him.

Albus heard Ron chime in, then the rest of his relatives.

Harry was last, seemingly in disbelief that he was looking at the son he had neglected.

Albus knew exactly what was going through his father’s mind. Albus had changed a lot in the past years, and it was like looking at a stranger. 

Harry’s pride was never something Albus needed, but he was glad to have it now.

————

In the minute before midnight, with the family waiting for fireworks outside, Albus snuck towards the fireplace.

There was a burst of powder and green energy, and Albus grinned.

Scorpius stepped out of the fireplace in a white dress shirt, coming from the party at Malfoy Manor. He wore a tailored pair of dress pants, his shirt tucked in except for a single button freeing his neck. His hair was windblown and his skin was flushed from laughing.

Albus sidled up to him, grinning and tilting his head upwards. He looked into dazzling blue eyes and said, “lovely to see you, Scorp.”

Scorpius smiled brightly, gathering Albus’s face in his hands. “You too, Al.”

Albus heard counting from outside the house, and leaned into Scorpius’s arms.

When ten became nine became eight, Scorpius tilted his head down.

When three became two became one, they kissed with such intensity that Albus felt dizzy and dazed and giddy.

Albus smiled into the kiss, losing himself in the moment as he heard cheers from outside. The sounds were garbled in his ears, his everything there in Scorpius’s embrace, his favorite place.

Albus heard booming fireworks, and the cheers died down.

He pulled back, lowering himself back down from the tiptoes he didn’t know he had. He also realized he was wrinkling Scorpius’s dress shirt with his hand, and he unclasped it with a nervous chuckle.

Scorpius removed his hands from Albus’s hips, their heat burning from underneath Albus’s own dress shirt. Scorpius stared down at him sweetly, and Albus felt his cheeks burning.

“Happy New Year,” Scorpius murmured.

Albus smiled like a fool, rocking on his feet. His mind didn’t catch up with his mouth. “Y-yeah. It’s New Year’s. Happy New Year.”

Scorpius had a laugh in his eyes as he said, “that was a very me thing.”

Albus hummed. “You’re right.”

Scorpius placed a hand on Albus’s cheek and murmured, “I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

Albus smiled toothily. “Yeah.”

Scorpius slipped away from Albus, stepping back into the fireplace. He gathered powder in his hands and disappeared with a crack.

Albus regained awareness with a single lash of a whip, and he turned around.

Shit.

The same eyes that were praising him an hour ago for his potion making were looking at him with confusion. And, in some of them, disapproval.

Albus didn’t let any of his emotions show, locking himself down and looking inscrutable.

It was before any of them could speak that Albus had the realization of his life.

They would never accept him. So long as he was a proud Slytherin, and dating the son of their enemy, he would never fit in among lions.

Albus took a good look at everyone’s steel, only his cousins and siblings seeming neutral. He wanted to remember this coldness, and use it as a stark reminder.

Albus spun around and grasped Floo powder before anyone could blink, the words “Malfoy Manor” resounding like a slap as Albus threw powder below his feet.

————

The Potters and Weasleys stared at the space where Albus was in the fireplace for what felt like an hour.

It was Ron who turned towards Harry and Ginny. “What,” his voice echoed sharply, “is going on?”

Heads turned towards the parents, waiting for an answer.

“Albus is dating Scorpius Malfoy,” Harry said warily. “We just found out ourselves.”

“You didn’t know about this?” Molly gaped. “How is that possible?”

Molly looked at her daughter, who hung her head a little.

Ginny said, “it’s our fault, Mum.”

“Now don’t say that,” Molly said sharply. 

“It’s true,” Harry said. “Albus always needed our attention, and we forgot that somewhere along the way.”

“Are you saying,” Arthur said confusedly, “this is his way of acting out?”

Ginny shook her head. “No. I wouldn’t put it that way.”

“I look at him,” Harry said, “and I don’t even recognize him.” He inclined his head and sighed. “It’s our fault. Just know that.”

“Did you know,” Hermione asked gently, “about his apprenticeship?”

Ginny and Harry shared a look of remorse.

Harry replied, “it was Draco that told us.”

“Draco Malfoy,” Ron said numbly, “told you about your own son’s achievement. What?”

“Like we said,” Ginny murmured, “it’s our fault.”

“Merlin,” Molly said, “you need to make this right with him.”

“We’re trying,” Harry said softly, “but then this happened, and now he’s going to run off again, because he thinks that we…”

“Oh,” Ron paled, “this is bad. We made it worse. Merlin.”

There was a short silence, the situation dawning on them all.

“We’re doing this,” Hermione said determinedly, looking between Harry and Ginny. “We’re all going to help you.”

————

Albus had tears in his eyes as he stepped out of the Manor fireplace.

He was infinitely glad that the party wasn’t inside the house. If he listened hard enough, he could hear fireworks and revelry in the gardens.

His vision blurred, and he sniffled, covering his mouth with his hand.

He heard footsteps, and knew it could only be Scorpius.

“Al?” He whispered, eating up the distance between them. Scorpius grabbed hold of his shoulders, steadying him from buckling knees. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

Albus shook his head, tears squeezing out of shut eyes as he hid in Scorpius’s collarbone.

He felt himself being lifted a little, and he allowed Scorpius to drag him from the room, down the hallway, and towards the guest bedroom.

Albus cried silently, soft sniffles the only indication he was upset.

He felt himself being plopped on the bed, and he fell on his side, his face burrowing into the pillow. He heard the door clicking shut and the mattress dip, Scorpius lying beside him.

“Hey,” Scorpius said softly, carding fingers through Albus’s untameable hair, “it’s okay. Let it out.”

Albus exhaled shakily, staining both of their clothes with salty tears. He felt Scorpius hold him close, until they were hugging on the bed, clinging to each other like children.

Scorpius made soothing shushing sounds as he tucked his chin atop Albus’s head, rubbing his back with one hand and stroking his hair in the other.

Albus didn’t quite have the words to express how much this meant to him. He hoped that Scorpius knew.

Albus cried until the wetness around his face dried and he breathed normally again.

He went still in Scorpius’s embrace, and Scorpius took his cue to level their faces against their respective pillows.

In the lamplight, Scorpius’s eyes were the brightest North Star he could hope for in this moment. “Tell me what they said, Al. Tell me what they did.”

Albus swallowed thickly, and he gazed downward. He mumbled, “they didn’t say anything. The looks were enough.”

Scorpius grew a shade paler. “I shouldn’t have gone. This is my f-”

“It isn’t your fault,” Albus cut in. “Don’t do that, Scorp.”

Scorpius closed his mouth, and silently urged him to continue.

Albus sniffled and said, “I don’t...it was going alright. My aunt congratulated me on my apprenticeship. Rose and Hugo were happy to see me. I made a hiccoughing potion for my grandpa, and he was proud of me. They were all proud of me. And then...” He clenched his jaw, and said nothing else.

Scorpius filled in the blanks well enough. His gaze turned to tempered steel as he said hollowly, “you don’t deserve any of this. You know that, don’t you?”

Albus nodded in the affirmative. “I told you at the Christmas party that you’d be important to me. Believe me now?”

Scorpius sighed, resuming in carding Albus’s tornado hair. “You’ve got me and my Dad. Always. It’s up to them to make the next move, now that you tried and it all failed.”

“I really did try,” Albus croaked. “That’s what makes it all so hard.”

Scorpius used one hand to grasp Albus’s, bringing it up between them. They both looked down, and Scorpius ran his thumb across Albus’s promise ring. 

Albus’s breath hitched, and he smiled. “I love you.”

Scorpius shared his shaky smile. “I love you too.”

————

Albus gaped at the garden maze that now encompassed the entirety of the Manor backyard.

If Draco’s Christmas and New Year parties weren’t enough, the New Year’s maze compensated for everything else.

Snakes in the Garden was a maze game created by Slytherins in the Malfoy family bloodline and for Slytherins only. It was a hot ticket for Hogwarts students in pureblood families. Since Albus just so happened to be promised to Scorpius, he was allowed in by default.

Draco made sure only the best Slytherins were invited to the game. And by best, Albus meant the most tolerable. The people that Albus could speak to without worrying about bullies.

Albus was paired with Scorpius and the Slytherin Quidditch team. They were all surprisingly courteous, only putting on armor in school, where their tough reputations preceded them. There was no reason to hide here, and Albus even got questioned by a fifth year girl about his ring.

“It’s a promise ring,” Albus replied softly. “Not what you were thinking.”

The girl, named Eve, only side smiled. “How does your family feel about that?”

Albus shrugged. “Who cares?”

Eve seemed to read everything Albus was trying to say and hide.

She inclined her head and said, “I’m sorry.”

Albus huffed, staring at his feet. “Not like you can fix them. It’s alright.”

Eve frowned, not prodding or exploiting his sudden vulnerability, and in front of a near stranger. 

“Their loss,” she said genuinely, her ponytail swishing as she left him.

Albus smiled when she left, and wondered where the reputation of Slytherins being uncaring came from in the first place.

————

Draco excused himself from the party occurring around the maze once he was alerted the doorbell rang.

Draco opened the door and narrowed his eyes.

“Huh,” he said, searching the faces of Potters and Weasleys. “Color me surprised.”

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Arthur, and Molly were there, looking utterly out of place with the Slytherins on the other side of the Manor.

Before they could speak, Draco thought about Albus that morning, and how he was more subdued than usual. Like he had resigned himself to his fate as the odd son, a snake among lions, and thought there was no hope. It reminded Draco of the Hogwarts infirmary, when Scorpius was in a coma and Albus couldn’t stop his thoughts from spiraling for the worse. Albus looked so lost, then, and he looked just as ghostly that morning, after he was rejected by not only his parents, but his entire family.

Draco said coldly, “tell me why I should let you in.”

“Because it was a misunderstanding,” Ginny said instantly.

Draco saw remorse in several pairs of eyes, but something inside him did not pity them in the slightest. 

It seemed the Gryffindor brood needed not one, but two wake up calls.

“Convince me of that,” Draco said, “because I have a hard time believing you.”

“This is ridiculous,” Harry said hotly. “That’s my son! He’s sixteen years old, and we’re still his guardians, whether he likes it or not. We have a right to see him.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “That’s the way you want to go about this? Do you really think that’s wise?” He leaned against the doorframe. “Albus is not a lion like you. He is a Slytherin, and your approach will only make him more upset.”

“How,” Ron asked, “can you possibly know that?”

“Because, like it or not,” Draco said, “I seem to know more about Albus than any of you.” 

None of them could refute that.

Draco continued, “you need to be tactful. That’s your best course of action, if you want his trust back.” Out of curiosity, he asked, “did he tell you about the promise ring?”

“The what?!” Molly exclaimed.

“Are you telling me,” Ron paled, “that Albus is going to marry your son?!”

Draco snorted. “Don’t act so against it. That won’t get you anywhere with Albus.”

“Merlin,” Ron said, “this is absolutely insane.”

“The silver ring,” Ginny said suddenly.

“What, dear?” Molly asked.

“The silver ring,” Ginny recalled hollowly. “I saw him wearing it at Christmas.”

“That’s,” Harry’s eyes widened, “a promise ring?!”

“Get it all out now,” Draco said, unfazed by their visceral reactions. “Albus won’t appreciate it, and I don’t either.”

“Sorry,” Hermione winced. 

“Scorpius is his mother,” Draco defended, “through and through. He is nothing like me. Your son could do far worse than mine.”

“We wouldn’t know,” Arthur said quietly, seemingly having a realization.

The others followed his thought process, and hung their heads.

Draco decided to throw them a bone. “Maybe you’ll get to know my son if you succeed with Albus. Scorpius really is something else.” His mind switched gears, and he found himself saying, “they’ve been in love since they were eleven years old. They didn’t know it, but I did. This shouldn’t come as a shock to you.”

Molly shot Ginny and Harry a look. “You’ve done a real number, haven’t you?”

Everyone seemed to deflate, calming down from several outbursts.

Draco opened the door fully. “Don’t make me regret this.”

————

They gathered in a circle outside the maze entrance, wearing Slytherin green robes with last names on their backs. Scorpius’s team of friends on the Quidditch field gathered around them, Albus the only outlier.

Strangely enough, Albus felt like he fit in with them.

Scorpius, as usual, had a plan. “The other team is going to separate. We will not. We’ll stick together.” He stared at the Quidditch captain, a seventh year named Constance. “Got me?”

Constance made a face, and the team chuckled. She replied in the affirmative good-naturedly.

“Now,” Scorpius said, “I have no idea how many traps my father put in there, but they should be relatively harmless.”

“Relatively?” A fourth year named Ben asked.

Scorpius winked, and the group laughed.

“We’ve been restricted by our wands, obviously,” Scorpius said, “since this isn’t a hellscape. I don’t think there’s any fire. That would be counterintuitive to the maze. I’m expecting foot and side traps, so we should have shields up. Only go on the offensive with quick spells when someone from the other team gets in our way.” He looked at Constance. “Anything to add, Captain?”

“Take care of each other,” Constance said, “and get your game faces on!”

“YEAH!”

The circle broke after that cry, with the other team taking positions in front of the entrance. Their team went to the left of them, and they sent each other good-natured mean faces.

The whistle was blown, and everyone from the other team started running.

Scorpius and Albus shared a laugh, the rest of their team holding up their wands. They all began walking inside the maze, setting up their collective shield.

A fourth year, Penelope, chirped at a crossroads, “right or left, Scorpius?”

They heard screams to the left, and Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Not that way.”

They went left, and Albus took point.

He soon sensed danger, and stopped. The others halted behind him, and Albus met Scorpius’s eyes.

He turned back around, and looked down.

A false floor plate.

Albus conjured a heavy object with his wand, crouched down, and placed it on the plate.

Thick metal beams sprouted from the sides of the foliage, placed to knock people off their feet and crash to the floor.

Albus’s eyebrow quirked upwards, and he rose to his feet.

“Merlin,” a sixth year named Liam uttered.

“Good save, Albus,” Constance said, looking impressed.

Albus nodded, and heard Scorpius say, “I’ll guide us through.”

Scorpius took the lead, and Albus watched everyone dodge beams and hop over obstacles.

The section after that, as they all looked ahead, was a shifting mass of hallways. 

They saw two members of the other team being chased by an enchanted book, and stared at each other.

“Warm up round is over,” Eve, the girl who spoke to Albus earlier, remarked.

They powered down their shields, and Constance stepped forward first, wand raised to attack.

They ignored the yelps of the other teams as they got chased around the lines.

As if sensing new blood, some of the flying books stopped accosting the other team. The books floated towards Constance, and she walked forward, unafraid.

Scorpius and Albus shared a look, and flanked her sides, the team a pace behind them.

“Flames?” Constance asked.

Scorpius and Albus nodded.

As the books got a half-meter away, wands were pointed in their direction.

“INCENDIO!”

Several jets of fire burned the books to ash where they flew, crumbling onto the grass.

Albus raised his wand to his lips and blew out a spark at the end of the spell. He glanced at Scorpius, and saw his pupils dilate.

Albus smirked, and focused on Constance instead.

“Take cautious steps,” Constance ordered.

The remaining five Slytherins heeded her word, and the team advanced slowly.

After a hallway of no problems, a member of the other team charged from the right side.

The seventh year co-captain, Jane, was the quickest to yell out an “EXPELLIARMUS!”

The wand flew across the bushes and into Jane’s hand. She smirked victoriously, and the boy from the other team tripped. Jane clucked her tongue and smiled.

Halfway through the section, Albus sniffed out three more floor traps, and they dodged whatever obstacle came in their path.

Another wave of flying books came upon them hard and fast. They shielded and remained calm, shooting out fire from their wands with determined flicks.

It was when they reached the end that the maze became complicated.

There was a puzzle.

A maze within a maze.

“Okay,” Eve commented, “this is a new level of madness.”

There were four paths that laid ahead of them. The clear goal would be to see what was on the end of each one, but they needed to stick together. Breaking off into pairs wouldn’t help.

Constance turned to Albus and Scorpius. “I trust both of you. Lead us to the end.”

Albus grasped Scorpius’s arm and lead him a few paces away. He murmured up at him, “your father designed this so you would have the advantage. You love puzzles. In this moment,” he sent Scorpius an encouraging smile, “I think you know what to do.”

Scorpius looked down at him with hooded eyelashes. “Sometimes,” he said softly, “I think I can do anything because of your faith in me.”

Albus smiled impishly. “I don’t think our team will appreciate us getting all mushy in the middle of a maze filled with evil books.”

Scorpius bit back a smile and murmured, “at the entrance, we had to go right. Now, we have to go left.”

Albus nodded, and they rejoined their team.

Scorpius explained, “it’s the opposite of the entrance. We go left.”

Eve nodded. “Makes sense.”

As they went left, the maze was cast in darkness. They lit up their wands, and looked up. It wasn’t nighttime, but clouds were overhead, placed to darken the area.

“Merlin,” Liam said, “this can’t be good.”

Albus glanced at Scorpius, his face illuminated by his wand. They shared a look, and knew they made the right choice.

A floating candle appeared at the end of the road. If they squinted, they could see the exit sign. The exit out of the maze.

The yawning darkness before it, though, indicated a new set of traps awaited them.

Ben glanced at Constance. “Test shot?”

Penelope lowered her wand and cried out a spell. A burst of green light erupted from her wand, and lit up the path.

Once the light was gone, Scorpius said, “I saw three floor plates.”

“I saw more beams,” Jane chimed.

“I think there’s more enchanted books,” Liam said. “I saw boxes rigged by the exit.”

“Set to let loose more?” Ben hummed. “This is rather tame, but that’s good. Right?”

Scorpius pursed his lips. “There must be something else.”

“Did he transfigure a bookshelf?” Eve snorted.

Scorpius shrugged. “Wouldn’t put it past him, actually. Keep an eye out for transfigured objects.”

Constance lead them forward silently, and chaos unfolded before them.

Fighting books and dodging beams was pure instinct, everyone holding their positions and moving together as best as they could.

Spells and shields were cast, and they made it to the candle mostly unscathed. It was a miracle their robes weren’t torn.

Once they got to the floating candelabra, the boxes opened up.

A rabid monster book came out of the left box, and a ghost came out of the other box.

Albus dove for the monster book, sprawling on top of it while he heard spells erupt off to the side. Scorpius and Constance had trapped the ghost, and the team laughed.

Draco had somehow gotten the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, to be a part of the maze.

The ghost man smiled, and Scorpius set him free from the spell. He gave a salute and drifted away, back to where Draco must have kept him.

Meanwhile, Albus held down the monster book’s foaming mouth, choosing to run a hand down the furry cover. He made a shushing noise to soothe the book, and after a long moment, the monster stopped barking.

Albus carefully locked its mouth with the chain, and the monster became a subdued book again.

The floating candles went towards Albus, and he stood up shakily, brushing off grass blades from his Slytherin robes.

The candelabra halted a foot away, acknowledging him, then illuminated the exit sign.

“Huh,” Ben said. “We did it.”

“The other team must have gotten thrown out,” Penelope remarked.

They all thought about Slytherins getting tossed out by enchanted foliage, and shared a chuckle.

A spear of light cut through the clouds, and they watched the clouds recede rather quickly, the sunlight bursting through the sky once again.

The team looked at each other, smiles on their faces, and walked out of the maze together.

————

After rounds of applause from partygoers, the team went inside the Manor to search for food. Despite the cooks and bakers inside the large kitchen, the group was able to pocket some finger foods.

“So,” Constance said airily, grabbing a small sandwich from a prepared plate, “wanna join the Quidditch team, Al?”

Albus threw his head back and laughed, leaning against a side counter. “Absolutely not. No offense, but that’s not my thing.”

“You make potions,” Eve said carefully, “right?”

Albus decided not to ask how she knew that. “That’s my thing, yeah.”

“Does that mean you can help us with potions class?” Ben asked.

“It’s the only class Scorpius can’t help us with,” Liam added, eyeing an eclair.

“Everyone has faults,” Scorpius said with a shrug.

“You just have less,” Penelope said good-naturedly, biting into a scone. Jane sent a nod of approval, her mouth full of pastry.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Please.”

The kitchen door swung open, and Draco took in the sight of eight Slytherins stealing food.

Draco snickered and said, “Albus, I hate to break this up, but-”

“Okay,” Albus said, walking towards Draco, expecting him to want a private conversation.

As Draco lead him into a hallway, though, Albus tensed up.

He looked at the Potters and Weasleys waiting for him, and back up at Draco. His eyes were wide, asking Draco the ultimate question.

Draco looked down at him, and said, “one more chance.”

Albus sighed, and heard Draco retreat behind him.

He should feel betrayed, but Draco was doing what he thought was best. Albus had to commend him, despite his mixed emotions.

He stepped forward, approaching his parents, his aunt, his uncle, and his grandparents.

Albus felt famous. He had gotten every major adult in the family to come here today.

For some reason, Albus focused on his mother’s smile. Somewhere in her eyes, he saw sorrow and acceptance.

“Al,” Ginny murmured, “we’re sorry. We overreacted.”

“Well,” Albus inhaled sharply, his face inscrutable as he jutted his chin upwards, “I’d rather the whole family knows than have it be a secret. I’ve decided not to be sorry for that.”

It was Molly’s eyes that shone with pride. “You shouldn’t be. That’s good, dear.”

“By accepting your apology,” Albus said, “you should know that I won’t change. Not ever.”

“You are a Slytherin,” Harry said, “to your very core. It was bound to happen, especially with my lineage.”

Albus knew the traits like he could recite ingredients to potions. Ambitious, shrewd, cunning, leaders, achievers. He was all of those things, and he was glad his family recognized that.

“It’s good you know that,” Albus said hesitantly. “I suppose that’s...progress.”

There was a beat, and everyone took the grain for what it was. A step forward. Better than a step back.

“Are you,” Ron asked, “on the Quidditch team?”

Albus saw them trying to grasp onto familiar territory, but he shook his head. “Scorpius is on the Quidditch team, not me.”

His boyfriend’s name once again resulted in silence.

Albus batted his eyelashes, and said, “you need to work on that.”

“Sorry,” Ginny winced. “Sorry, dear. Old habit.”

“Break it,” Albus said demurely, making it sound like an instruction. The threat that went unsaid after it was clear. He backpedaled and said calmly, “I’ll see you all another time.”

They allowed him to leave, and Albus was glad they didn’t say anything else.

————

Liam and Ben both scrambled on the floor for a chocolate frog, each boy grasping a leg. The frog ribbeted in defeat, and the boys laughed triumphantly.

Albus walked into the kitchen, which the cooks had abandoned, to the sight of the team laughing at Liam and Ben.

“Split it?” Ben asked.

“Yeah,” Liam said happily.

They both got up, Ben cupping the frog in his hands delicately.

Scorpius caught his eye, and mouthed concernedly, “okay?”

Albus thinned his mouth and nodded quickly.

Scorpius seemed to quietly exhale in relief, his posture relaxing slightly.

Albus rejoined the group easily, and took a small sandwich from a platter.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
